


Flocos de Neves

by AltenVantas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Little OCC, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles achou que o ano havia começado muito mal, estava sozinho e largado pelo o seu melhor amigo, contudo será que iria terminar assim? Ou algo estava acontecendo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flocos de Neves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my cowardice (and your bad timing).](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885996) by [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama). 



Flocos de Neve

Stiles estava tendo um péssimo começo de semestre, talvez o pior desde que sua mãe morrera pouco tempo antes de entrar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, talvez até mesmo pior do que o desastre que o levou a fazer dois meses de detenções com a professora McGonagall por ter acidentalmente destruído o banheiro feminino do segundo andar. (E foram sós dois meses porque ela não ficou sabendo que seu intuito verdadeiro era fazer uma poção polissuco para conseguir entrar na Torre de Ravenclaw e conseguir descobrir os segredos de Lydia Martins.).

Isso porque seu melhor amigo (apesar de ser totalmente heterossexual e com uma namorada que lhes davam o troféu de casal mais fofo da escola) estava saindo muito com a pessoa que ele estava interessado desde o terceiro ano (quando finalmente percebeu que na verdade seus sentimentos por Lydia eram muito esquisitos e até certo ponto assustadores e que ele era na verdade gay), chegando a ignorá-lo durante boa parte da primeira semana de aula. Forçando-o a matar o seu tempo estudando e quebrando parcialmente sua mascara de alguém que não se importava com atividades acadêmicas. Porque bem no fundo, Stiles era um verdadeiro nerd.

Isso era um problema, principalmente por ser o único mestiço a entrar na Sonserina em seu ano, tendo que sobreviver a base de muito esforço e autocontrole para não se deixar levar pela lavagem cerebral que passava por sua casa ser totalmente de puro sangue. Isso não significava que só tinham idiotas, porque era uma mentira Danny e Allison (quando não estava com Scott) eram pessoas bem legais e gentis, mas eles eram minoria esmagadora em toda a casa. Até aquele momento de sua vida, seu quinto ano na escola, não havia entendido porque o Chapéu Seletor o havia colocado na casa das cobras.

Assim sua primeira semana estava sendo um completo poço desespero, onde não estava conseguindo tempo nem mesmo para respirar devido ao número de classes tinha e toda a vez que tentava falar com Scott via-o com a sua paquera, fazendo-o se sentir completamente mal (de certa forma, ele sabia que era meio que irracional) e por isso deixava os dois antes que pudesse ser notado. Ou assim ele pensava.

Seu auto-isolamento durou mais ou menos duas semanas, em parte porque todos estavam ocupados, em parte porque ele deliberadamente ignorou todas as tentativas de contato não corporal por parte do seu até então melhor amigo. Isso não estava fazendo nada bem para o menino, afinal a falta de ar livre e o contato prolongado com as cobras lhe deixavam mais e pior humorado. Logo quando Scott praticamente parou na sua frente bem depois de uma aula de feitiço, não se encontrava com uma expressão muito amigável.

\- Ei, cara está tudo bem com você?

Stiles simplesmente não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, depois de duas semanas lhe ignorando ele veio perguntar? Ele demorou duas horas quando descobriu que o menino a sua frente era asmático e não podia jogar no time de quadribal (o que ele resolveu com um poção que era permitida ser tomada antes dos jogos). Por isso ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e encarou o seu dito melhor amigo.

\- Está tudo ótimo Scott, melhor não poderia ficar.

Contudo suas palavras saíram um pouco mais duras e sarcásticas do que ele poderia ter previsto e se suas feições não fossem denuncia o suficiente, suas palavras foram.

\- Corta essa, eu sei que está acontecendo alguma coisa, por que não fala logo?

\- Que tal o meu melhor amigo e a pessoa que estou interessado de repente viraram amigos e me deixaram para lá? Isaac me ignorar tudo bem, ele nem mesmo sabe que eu existo, mas você? Você não falou comigo essas semanas todas!

Não percebeu que tinha começado a aumentar o seu tom de voz até que viu os olhares assustados de uns alunos do primeiro ano que vinham passando, por isso abraçou ainda mais sua bolsa e encarou Scott que estava com um sorriso meio idiota no rosto. Aquilo simplesmente foi demais para ele conseguir agüentar.

\- Eu pensei que você fosse meu melhor amigo Scott, mas pelo visto eu errei. Parece que você e Isaac têm muito mais incomuns, afinal os dois são puro sangue não é? Então se divirtam não quero mais nada com você.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, virou-se com suas vestes rodopiando em volta de si como um pequeno furacão e caminhou na direção oposto do menino que estava começando a gritar por si, sabia que tinha aula de poções e essa era sua pior matéria, mas Snape e sua masmorra poderiam explodir que nem assim ele colocaria os pés naquela sala naquele dia. Principalmente por não ser muito bem na matéria, para melhorar ainda mais sua relação com o professor já amargo.

Meios as cegas caminhou até o lago, ainda sem prestar muita atenção ao caminho que estava seguindo caminhou até encontrar uma grande árvore que lhe fazia sombra e tinha raízes altas o suficiente para que pudessem sentar elas. Sempre se sentia muito mais confortável em meio à natureza, fosse ela selvagem e indomada como a floresta proibida fosse à estufa que tinha montado com o pai na casa da família. Fazia-o se sentir mais conectado com o seu mundo interior e exterior.

Contudo naquele dia não sentia que isso seria o suficiente para acalmar a magia que parecia acariciar sua pele como uma onda de névoa, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar em prazer e contentamentos únicos. Isso não era nada bom. Quando sua magia ficava assim, era certo que logo algo “acidental” iria acontecer deixando-o em uma situação desconfortável, isso na melhor das hipóteses. Por isso retirou sua varinha de dentro de suas vestes e apontou na direção do lago.

\- Suscitabo aqua.  Ele havia descoberto que tinha grande afinidade com magias ligadas aos elementos, principalmente gelo e água, contudo não tinha espaço para que praticasse na escola e por isso o seu pai precisou conseguir um tutor do governo para seus treinos em casa. Foi um processo duro e demorado, que só dera certo por seu pai ser um auror que conseguiu fama durante a guerra contra Voldemort. Por isso tinha permissão, desde o terceiro ano para treinar essa ramificação mágica, sobre os olhares de falcão de seu tutor. Viu o líquido se levantar fluido e leve, normalmente tinha a nítida sensação que a magia fosse sair do seu controle (algo que seu tutor garantira que nunca iria mudar devido aos elementos terem sua própria forma de magia), mas como estava com excesso de energia à água simplesmente obedeceu sem a dificuldade habitual. Ainda mantendo a concentração fez um gesto fazendo-a se dirigir até si formando um circulo perfeito do material bem a sua frente. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir.  \- Turn Glacies.  Aos poucos a água foi mudando de estado do líquido para o sólido criando uma verdadeira bola de gelo maciço em pouco tempo, tão pura e brilhante que reluzia o sol que estava incidindo nela. Ainda sorrindo percebeu que estava na hora dele começar a fazer o que sabia de melhor, modificar. Sua melhor matéria era sem dúvida transfiguração, porque amava as possibilidades infinitas de mudanças que um simples objeto poderia ter nas mãos de um bom mago nessa arte. Sem realmente dizer nada, em parte por praticar muito e em parte por ser algo que lhe vinha tão naturalmente como o controle dos elementos, começou aplicar nas modificações seguindo um esquema que estava puramente em sua cabeça. Ao ponto de simplesmente não estar mais fazendo qualquer feitiço e deixando apenas sua magia trabalhar no que queria. Quando terminou havia duas pessoas montados em vassouras voando em volta de um pequeno objeto dourado. (Embora, ele sinceramente não se lembrava de nenhum feitiço que pudesse fazer aquilo, mas aprendeu a não questionar suas próprias habilidades.)  - Scott me disse que você era realmente bom em transfiguração, mas não sabia que era a esse ponto.  Virou-se percebendo que Isaac estava bem atrás de si, como sempre acontecia quando estava na presença do outro seu pulso acelerou e sentiu-se ficar mais quente. Mas as palavras dele não saíram despercebidas e logo a paz que conseguirá fazendo aquele pequeno pedaço de arte, tinha ido para o ralo. Assim virou-se novamente para os bonecos e apontou à varela pronta para desfazê-los, quando a voz dele lhe chamou novamente.  \- Você não vai desfazer não é? Por favor, se for fazer isso posso ficar? Eu nunca vou ser assim tão bom.  \- O que você quer Lahey? Sei que não veio para saber sobre meus possíveis dons em transfiguração.  Ouviu o som de vestes se mexendo para mais próxima e percebeu, pelo canto do seu olho que o maior havia se sentado ao seu lado, achava realmente ridículo como ele conseguia lhe afetar com tão pouco.  - Eu queria dizer que estou interessado em você e por isso procurei por Scott durante a viagem de trem para pedir ajuda, contudo isso não saiu como eu esperava. Acabou acontecendo coisas. Por um segundo o moreno não reagiu que ele tinha acabado de ouvir, mas então as palavras lhe atingiram com força fazendo-o se virar com a varinha apontada para o outro, que pareceu imediatamente desconfortável embora não se mexeu.   \- Sério? Você está interessado em mim? Em mim? Acha que eu acredito nisso?  \- Sim, porque é a verdade. Nessas duas semanas que passamos “juntos” foi ele me aturando falar de você enquanto pensava em alguma forma de te contar sobre isso, quando ele finalmente teve uma ideia. Então quando ele foi falar com você hoje de manhã, bem vocês brigaram e nosso plano meio que falhou. Ele semi-cerrou os seus olhos encarando-o de maneira intensa, deliberadamente esquecendo de abaixar sua varinha, aquilo parecia ser muito para que pudesse acreditar.  \- Eu não acredito nenhum pouco Lahey, você nunca trocou uma palavras comigo como espera que...  Mas seu discurso fora cortado por um beijo que lhe pegou totalmente de surpresa, contudo isso não lhe impediu de se reagrupar e beijar de voltar, não que ele tenha experiência nisso. Na verdade era o seu primeiro beijo, por isso ficou completamente perdido no começo, mas o maior também não parecia ter muita experiência no assunto (o que lhe deixou encantado e levemente irritado); por isso eles conseguiram achar um ritmo bom para ambos.  \- Acredita em mim agora?  Ele parou um pouco ofegante, um pouco tonto e muito feliz encarando um rosto igualmente feliz encarando de volta, por isso não conseguiu deixar o sorriso aparecer em próprio.  \- Acredito sim.  Não foi difícil encontrar Scott, ele estava andando de um lado para o outro perto da mesa da sonserina com um Allison lhe encarando com divertimento e um Lydia com um ar de entediada, por isso foi ela quem lhe encontrou primeiro e levantou uma das suas sobrancelhas perfeita para ele e Isaac que estavam de mãos dadas. Ela disse alguma coisa e Scott virou-se, um sorriso apareceu em suas feições.  \- Desculpa! Eu realmente não queria brigar, eu só não sabia o que fazer para ajudar o Isaac e ele queria ficar contigo e...  \- Tudo bem Scott, eu também não deveria ser cabeça dura e ter te ouvido.  Os dois se encararam e se abraçaram forte, então Stiles percebeu que o seu quinto ano poderia ter começado mal, mas poderia acabar bem. Bem até mais.


End file.
